(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, reconfigurable devices in which an internal circuit configuration may be dynamically reconfigured (dynamic reconfiguration devices) have been developed, and data processing apparatuses using a reconfigurable device have also been proposed.